Ridley Scott
|Image=Crew Infobox - Ridley Scott.jpg |Birth=30 November 1937 |Function=Executive Producer }} is an executive producer of the BBC and FX original series Taboo. Biography FX Network's Biography Ridley Scott is a renowned Academy Award®-nominated filmmaker honored with Best Director Oscar® nominations for his work on Black Hawk Down (2001), Gladiator (2000) and Thelma & Louise (1991). All three films also earned him DGA Award nominations. Scott’s most recent release is the critically acclaimed box office phenomenon The Martian starring Matt Damon and Jessica Chastain. The Martian received numerous awards and nominations, including Golden Globes® for Best Motion Picture Musical or Comedy and Best Actor in a Musical or Comedy, seven Academy Award nominations, including Best Picture, a DGA Award nomination, and six BAFTA nominations, including Best Director. Scott is currently in post-production on Alien: Covenant, the sequel to Prometheus, starring Michael Fassbender and Katherine Waterston. He will next helm Wraiths of the Broken Land for 20th Century Fox. Scott has garnered multiple nominations over his illustrious career. In addition to his Academy Award and DGA nominations, he also earned a Golden Globe nomination for Best Director for American Gangster, starring Denzel Washington and Russell Crowe. As he also served as a producer on the true-life drama, Scott shared in a BAFTA nomination for Best Film. Scott also received Golden Globe and BAFTA nominations for Best Director for his epic Gladiator. The film won the Oscar, Golden Globe and BAFTA Award for Best Picture. In 1977 Scott made his feature-film directorial debut with The Duellists, for which he won the Best First Film Award at the Cannes Film Festival. He followed with the blockbuster science-fiction thriller Alien, which catapulted Sigourney Weaver to stardom and launched a successful franchise. In 1982, Scott directed the landmark film Blade Runner, starring Harrison Ford. Considered a sci-fi classic, the futuristic thriller was added to the U.S. Library of Congress’ National Film Registry in 1993 and a director’s cut was released to renewed acclaim in 1993 and again in 2007. Additional film credits as director include Exodus: Gods and Kings starring Christian Bale and Joel Edgerton; The Counselor, written by Cormac McCarthy and starring Michael Fassbender, Brad Pitt, Cameron Diaz and Javier Bardem; the acclaimed hit Prometheus, starring Michael Fassbender, Noomi Rapace and Charlize Theron; Legend, starring Tom Cruise; Someone to Watch Over Me, starring Tom Berenger; Black Rain, starring Michael Douglas and Andy Garcia; 1492: Conquest of Paradise, starring Gérard Depardieu; White Squall, starring Jeff Bridges; G.I. Jane, starring Demi Moore and Viggo Mortensen; Hannibal, starring Anthony Hopkins and Julianne Moore; Body of Lies, starring Russell Crowe and Leonardo DiCaprio; A Good Year, starring Russell Crowe and Albert Finney; the epic Kingdom of Heaven, with Orlando Bloom and Jeremy Irons; Matchstick Men, starring Nicolas Cage and Sam Rockwell; and Robin Hood, marking his fifth collaboration with star Russell Crowe, also starring Cate Blanchett. Scott and his late brother Tony formed the commercial and advertising production company RSA in 1967. RSA has an established reputation for creating innovative and groundbreaking commercials for some of the world’s most recognized corporate brands. In 1995 the Scott brothers formed the film and television production company Scott Free. With offices in Los Angeles and London, the Scotts produced such films as In Her Shoes, The A-Team, Cyrus, The Grey and the Academy Award-nominated drama The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford. On television, Scott executive produced the Emmy®, Peabody and Golden Globe-winning hit The Good Wife for CBS, and the critically-acclaimed series adaptation of Philip K. Dick’s classic The Man in the High Castle for Amazon.FX Network - Taboo Crew - Ridley Scott References